Hiakari Koyuki
|name = Koyuki Hiakari |jpname = |base = 氷灯 小雪 |furigana = ひあかり こゆき |romaji = Hiakari Koyuki |species = Elf Human (formerly) |diva = Weparl |gender = Female |age = 14 |status = Alive |haircolor = Silver |occupation = Student |school = National Knight Academy |affiliation = Magic Division Witch's House |manga debut = Chapter 1 |image = |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |writecolor = #8B0000 |eyecolor = Red |seiyuu japanese = Ayaka Suwa |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1}} Koyuki Hiakari ( Hiakari Koyuki) is a student in the Magic Division of the National Knight Academy. Appearance Koyuki is a petite young girl with silver hair, red eyes, and as well as pointy ears. She wears the school's uniform with white thigh-high knee socks. Koyuki’s Magical Dress is like a white school swimsuit. The Stigma is exposed on the shoulders and the thighs. Her hairstyle changes to a tied ponytail when she uses her Decorteo Brigieux. Personality Koyuki is almost always seen with a blank expression on her face, she has a very stoic personality and rarely speaks. Later in the series she opens up to Kazuki a little bit, but behind her cold personality she is just a sweet girl as she starts blushing when Kazuki compliments how beautiful she is. Later in the novels when she sees Kazuki she becomes very shy and embarrassed. She also becomes very nervous around him. But in truth she is just a lonely and misunderstood girl. In Volume 3 of the novels she accepted herself and her feelings for Kazuki grew even more, because she wanted to protect the people close to her. History Koyuki is A-rank, thus making her one of the strongest students in the academy. Plot Koyuki is first seen silently sitting in a class. Later she is seen in the fight with Loki summoning her Decorteo Brigieux. After the fight with Loki she challenged Miō Amasaki to a fight to keep the the latter's A-rank. Powers and Abilities Vepar 10 inherent powers: Accesing to "Magical Dress" mode: "Shem ha-Mephorash (I know thy name). Thy name are . Mermaid singer imparting icy thoughts, shed drops of tear of sadness in this world." Level 1: Glacial Wind Send towards enemy blow of arctic cold wind. “O nihility of ancient times, turn this emptiness residing in my chest into freezing breath. The streaming silence of rejection, freeze and be silent. Glacier Wind!" Level ?: Moves in the Field Envelope ground with ice and create skates from ice on the shoes. "Divine protection of mermaid, halt the advance of the hateful enemy, expedite the advance of the chosen person. Run oh ice blade! Moves in the Field (Skating Rink Grand Dancing)!" Level ?: Freeze Barrier Cloak body in cold wind that protect summoner. “O rejection of absolute zero, protect my body and become the armor of isolation! Freeze Barrier (Water Chamber Barrier)!” Level 4: Tidal Wave Create and control tsunami. "O water surface wavered by our singing voice, manipulate and collect the small wave and turn into a tsunami! Coming from beyond and washed away into the distant. Tidal Wave (Oceanic Noise)Tidal Wave!" Level ?: White Album Bring forth powerful blizzard that nulify every flame atack. "Singing voice of mermaid, manifest the frozen thought! Sorrow turn into ice flower, solitude turn into light snow, cover the world with cold nothingness! White Album (Silent Pure White)!" Level 6: Ice Buster Create couple of icebergs that are thrown at the enemy. "Sinking hundred of ships, menace of sea lurking on the ocean depths! Rising to the surface guided by my singing voice show the whole tale! Stab your fang! Ice Buster (Iceberg Grand Waves)!" Level 10: Absolute Zero Brings fort wide blow of coldness that stop every movment destroying target at the atomic level. “Under the freezing evil emptiness, time stop, freeze the fate of all that dwell in material world, break that foundation with freezing hammer! Absolute Zero (Ice Flower DecayDiamond Dust)!” Trivia * Later in the light novel, it is revealed that Koyuki has a masochistic personality. * Koyuki means "Light Snow". * Hiakari means "Ice Lamp/Light". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Summoners